Short Message Service (SMS) is a messaging system for wireless devices and internet systems. Broadcast Short Message Service (BCSMS) or other annunciation short message service is a technology that allows a text or binary message to be distributed to all mobile phones connected to a wireless and/or internet system. Whereas SMS messages are sent point-to-point, BCSMS are sent point-to-multipoint.
A system for annunciating disaster information to a mobile phone is known. There is also known an emergency information distribution system capable of receiving emergency information such as disaster prevention/crime prevention information regarding the vicinity of a current location by using an annunciation short message service such as BCSMS even if such a location is not registered in advance. For instance, if an occurrence of a disaster such as an earthquake is predicted for a predetermined region, the disaster predication is annunciated all at once to the relevant area.
However, if an unpredictable event such as an unpredicted disaster occurs, no reception of annunciation information may occur because of congestion on the communication system due to concentrated movement of users and the like. In such a case, the user cannot effectively utilize the annunciation short message service. Therefore, there is a need for a wireless device enabling the user to effectively utilize annunciation short message type services.